The Unlikely Reign of Taichi Yagami
by KHLostEmpress
Summary: Clearly everyone underestimated the sense of humor of the student body. He only ran as a joke; neither he nor his friends actually expected him to win the election for student council president. Now only two questions remain: Does power truly corrupt and can Odaiba High School survive while the Digidestined are in charge?


Author's Notes: As always, a few quick things. No romance, guys. I mean it this time. I don't think even _hints_ of Takari will make it in (on second thought…I make no promises of that) considering their presence will be limited as they are in a different school. Also, this is meant to be completely humorous/ridiculous. And sort of crackish. In that you probably should not take it seriously. Last thing, it shall be pretty evident what parts of Digimon canon I'm throwing out. *cough*epilogue*cough*

* * *

"_This has got to be some kind of joke, right?"_

"_Nope. Well, it started out as one, but then, I won. By a _landslide_."_

"_Who in their right mind would vote for you—_you_—of all people? I mean, of all the harebrained, idiotic, throw yourself into the fire plans you've come up with before, this simply takes top spot. Actually, I take that back. I have seen worse, true, but seriously, Taichi? What possessed you to do this? _Don't answer that_! I know I said, 'go ahead' but you know I didn't actually mean it. _Stop laughing, Takeru_. This isn't funny. I don't have time for this. We've got to be thinking about college this year. I still have a band to look after, not to mention who knows if the Digital World isn't going to decided to blow up at any second. Don't give me that look. You know it's always a possibility."_

"_...So, you'll be my VP, right, Yamato?"_

"_I'd have to hit you if you even thought about anyone else but me."_

- Yamato and Taichi, at the Ishida apartment, after Taichi found out he won the election for Student Council President

* * *

The students of Odaiba High School had no idea what they had done.

They gathered in the large gym for the opening ceremony, three different classes of students in one place. The freshman, who really had no part in it, chatted eagerly with friends they knew from junior high. Once at the top, some had not quite realized that they were back on the bottom. Most were still simmering in the excitement of entering high school.

The seniors, in their final year as it was, were partially excited that their high school years were at last nearly over mixed in with the fearful panic that they would soon be in college and have to deal with real life. With all their problems, they couldn't really be bothered by the lower classes and simply wanted to survive until the end.

The juniors, neither as bubbly as their younger peers nor as jaded as their elders, were looking to ride through the year. The excitement of being in high school had faded, but the pressure of college was not yet overbearingly heavy. It was this group, alongside the seniors, that would soon realize where their choices had left them.

As the principal came out and began to speak, the noise quieted down as the students listened. Announcements and reminders feel from her lips, but the student body only partly paid attention, especially the older ones who had heard most of it before. But they all perked up when the principal said, "And now, a few welcoming words from your student council president, Taichi Yagami."

But who appeared was not the bushy-haired teen all of the students were familiar with, if not personally then by reputation. Who walked onto the stage from the side was none other than the blond rock star, Yamato Ishida. There was no stopping the screams of the fans in the room. While still no more than a local sensation (and seemingly uninterested in becoming more), The Teenage Wolves were quite popular among the students. That he appeared rather than Taichi was odd but strangely not unexpected. The pair was rather famous.

No one really understood how (or why) the soccer star and the singer were best friends. Nor did anyone know how the group they hung around with came into being. It was such a strange array of personalities and interests that no one saw what they had in common. But no one was surprised when Taichi choose the blond as his vice president.

The principal vacated the podium as Yamato approached, who simply shook his head at the principal. The woman shrugged in response and left the stage to sit with the other teachers. Yamato came to the podium and looked out across the audience, paying what seemed like special attention to the doors. Then he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and muttered (but due to the microphone, everyone heard it anyway), "I can't believe I agreed to this."

Straightening, he gripped the edges of the podium in his hands. "Good morning, everyone. I am Yamato Ishida, the vice president. Our esteemed president is not here at the moment," he ground out from between gritted teeth. "But I'm sure you all know him, since most of you voted for him. Those that don't know him don't worry! You will." To the students, it seemed like a warning as Yamato's voice dropped low on those last words. But that didn't make sense to anyone. Not to those that did know Taichi nor those that didn't.

"I will now introduce the rest of the student council—"

He cut off when all the lights in the gym suddenly shut off. While a few students screamed, most broke out into hushed whispers. The principal stood from her chair and got halfway to the stage when all the sudden music began to play. Many recognized it as one of The Teenage Wolves' more popular songs. At the same moment, the stage lights began to flash different colors all over the stage and the audience. A mist-like smoke rolled onto the stage from both sides. Everyone in the room, save one, was utterly baffled. The one, Yamato (still standing at the podium), seemed defeated or exasperated (or both) as he rested his face in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a deep voice, that no one recognized but sounded like it belonged in a sports arena of some kind, echoed across the intercom. "I give you...the student council. Senior Taichi Yagami, President."

To the left of Yamato, the student body watched in awed rapture as a spotlight appeared and _something_ descended from the ceiling. As it came down further, they could see that it was a chair (though perhaps throne would have been more of an apt description) with none other than Taichi seated on it. With one leg propped up on the other and a crown on his head, Taichi looked out into the audience with an expression and a smirk that spoke of an overlord surveying his slaves. Though he wore his school uniform, a red velvet cape with white fur trim rested on his shoulders, and he held a giant gold staff in one hand.

When the chair reached the ground, the students were expecting him to get up and say something. They were greatly mistaken in thinking it was over. Instead, another spotlight appeared over Yamato, who hadn't so much as glanced at his best friend. "Senior Yamato Ishida, Vice President." The blond did not move.

To the right of the musician, yet again there was another spotlight that appeared. "Senior Sora Takenouchi, Secretary." Another throne-like chair rose from the ground underneath the spotlight. The auburn haired girl sat on it (those closest could actually see that she was _tied_ to it). She was glaring daggers at Taichi. A crown similar to Taichi's lay at her feet.

"Junior Koushiro Izumi, Treasurer, and Freshman Miyako Inoue, Historian." The back curtain lifted revealing a staircase with the two people named at the top of it. Koushiro looked sort of confused until his eyes appeared to find Taichi, and it shifted into a knowing smile. Miyako wore a determined smile and practically pulled Koushiro down the stairs with her.

Only when they got close to the front, did Taichi rise from his chair and move to the podium. Finally, when Taichi was standing next to him, Yamato moved, though he did so to raise head and have a whispered argument with his friend (which again everyone heard—microphone—but no one really understood). "Angemon, Taichi? _Angemon_?"

Completely unaffected by the icy glare of his friend, a triumphant and somewhat self-congratulatory grin formed on the new president's face. "He was the only one with a cool, deep voice small enough. It's not like Garurumon can get into that box. Well, maybe _Were_Garurumon." He paused and threw an arm around Yamato's shoulder. "But that would have required your help."

Angemon? Garurumon? These words were foreign to the students. Friends whispered to each other theories of what they could be talking about. The best anyone could come up with were that they were some kind of code words or names. Not a single one guessed that they were digital monsters from another world. Which was in fact the truth.

Yamato shrugged his friend's arm off his shoulder and folded his arms across his chest as he turned to face Taichi. "Oh, so Takeru helped you?" the blond inquired. A few in the audience recognized the name, mainly those among the freshman. Some knew him personally, others as that happy, optimistic blonde guy. A few knew him as that kid who hung out with Taichi's sister. Fewer still were those that knew he was the younger brother of Yamato.

"Yeah, he thought it would be funny," Taichi smirked.

"Of course, he did." Yamato's expression crumbled again into one of defeat. Though, those closest to the stage could have sworn they'd seen his lip tug upward into an almost smile.

Perhaps Taichi had seen it too because those that knew him the best could tell that he relaxed, even if they hadn't realized he'd been tense in the first place. The number of people in that category (that weren't already on the stage) was very small, and the majority of those were his teammates on the soccer team. "And you know Patamon," Taichi said. Another word that no one recognized. "Eager to do whatever Takeru says." He lifted up the staff that he still held in his hand and swung it back and forth a bit. "Look, he even let me borrow his cool staff thing."

"Please don't swing that around," Yamato pleaded as he leaned back. He looked suddenly and inexplicably wary and a little afraid. "You might kill somebody." The students thought he was being sarcastic or exaggerating. It was a fair assumption since Yamato tended to be so very sarcastic.

He was not.

Taichi looked speculatively at the giant golden staff. "I doubt it'd work for me, you know." He looked sort of disappointed at his realization.

"I'd rather not take the chance."

"Are you two even listening to yourselves?" Sora suddenly hissed. When she strained against the rope wrapping her arms and legs to the chair, those that hadn't yet known figured out her tied up state. "People can _hear_ you." This led many of the student body to the conclusion that whatever those strange words meant, it was supposed to be a secret. The students had pretty much learned by now to leave well enough alone with that group. It was safe to assume that no one was going to bring it up to them. If just because they didn't want to be on the bad end of Sora Takenouchi's temper.

The two friends looked at the girl silently for a solid ten seconds. Finally, Taichi broke the silence by asking, "So...you want to go untie her?"

"Oh no. I am not touching that," Yamato replied quickly and emphatically. "That is a can of worms you can deal with all on your own."

Taichi looked chagrined for a second before he took center stage at the podium. It was apparent that he was going to ignore the tied up girl for the moment. "Well, Odaiba High School, this has been merely a taste of what is in store for you this year. Look forward to the rest of my reign." A beat of silence. Then, a standing elevation surrounded by thunderous applause.

The students of Odaiba High School _still_ had no idea what they had done.


End file.
